


Tolkientober day seven

by kissmehardly



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Horses, Tolkientober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmehardly/pseuds/kissmehardly
Summary: Merry and Eowyn in our world, for @mollyknox's tolkientober
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Tolkientober day seven

Merry was not entirely sure how he had gotten roped into attending a horse show. Pippin had laughed at him for never being able to refuse Theoden anything. That was true. Merry would probably not still be in college without the help of the crotchety old professor. So he was, slowly getting sunburned while Theoden’s nephew show-jumped. Eomer had graduated the spring before and was an Olympic hopeful. Theoden was apparently the single scholar in an extremely outdoorsy family. Merry’s people, on the other hand, considered hiking a daring adventure. He rather enjoyed gardening, but had not been face to face with this much mud for a long time. Not to mention the horses. He was feeling even shorter than usual. 

“It’s a lovely day, isn’t it, sir?”

“It is. Eomer’s round is next. Top of the top.”

Even Merry’s untrained eyes could tell that these riders were more skilled, their horses larger and glossier. Eomer had been a senior the year Merry was a freshmen, though he had a slightly younger sister. Both were tall and blonde and in excellent shape. Merry had been to several dinner parties at Theoden’s but rarely spoken to them. Eomer was the third jumper, and clearly better than those before. Only two left before the judging. The fourth was adequate. 

“And now, last but not least, we have Dernhelm, riding Windfola!”

The horse trotted out, broke into a gallop, and cleared the hurdle. Merry cheered despite himself. Theoden frowned and rubbed his short beard. 

“He was nearly as good as Eomer, wasn’t he?”

“Yes. I wonder why I never heard his name before.”

After dismounting, the riders all lined up before the judges. Merry couldn’t really make out any faces, but he could tell one still had their helmet on. It wasn’t Eomer, whose golden hair shone in the afternoon light. 

Someone Merry didn’t recognize won third place. Theoden clenched his fist tightly. The announcer cleared his throat.

“Second place… a little bit of a surprise… our second place ribbon goes to Eomer Eorl!” 

Merry and Theoden both clapped and cheered, but he could tell the old man was disappointed. 

“And our winner… Dernhelm!”

The contestant with his helmet walked up to the stand and received their ribbon. The audience applauded politely, but Merry heard no cheers. Perhaps they didn’t have family watching? 

He decided to find a bathroom while Theoden went to see Eomer. The line for the bathroom on the first floor next to the stables was enormous, so he wandered up the second. There was what appeared to a little-used bathroom next to the shuttered bar. He was surprised to see a women half out of jockey clothes squinting at the mirror as she pulled her hair out of a bun. 

“Eowyn?”

“What? Who? Meriadoc?” 

“Merry is fine. What are you doing here? Theodon told me you had a big essay due. And where are your pants?”

Eowyn looked guilty and gestured towards a pile of clothes in the corner. Sitting atop them was a riding helmet.

“Wait? You rode today?”

“...yes”

“I didn’t here anything about it!”

Eowyn, if possible, looked ever guiltier. 

“Wait a moment… You were Dernhelm? You won!”

“Yes.” A pleased smile shone through the guilt. “Please don’t tell my uncle.”

“Of course not. But why? He would be proud of you.”

“He’s never wanted me to ride. My mother died in a fall, and I remind everyone too much of herl. I was supposed to stop when I got to college.”

“Oh.” Merry had never known how Theoden’s sister had died. “I’m sorry.”

“It was a long time ago. And now our family gets to have brains  _ and _ brawn. I go to medical school, Eomer goes to the Olympics. Everyone is happy.”

“Except for you.”

“Are you kidding? I beat my brother at hurdles. Today is a good day.”


End file.
